Magic Hour
by Kano Ryuen
Summary: A new student, old friends of Azusa's, comes to visit, stay, and join the After School Tea Time. What will become of them now and how would Azusa act to towards this? Please read and review. MioxRitsu, AzusaxOC later on in the story.


Me: Hi the name's Kano Ryuen, it's been awhile since I came to this site and updated my old fanfics, but decided to delete them all and try to start off new so hope that you readers can try to help me out with some of my new fanfiction ideas even though it might be a bit weird at time.

Well enough about me, hope that you enjoy this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reunion pt 1**

Nakano Azusa sighed as she stared at her guitar strings.

"Azusa? What's wrong?" asked Akiyama Mio.

"Eh?" Azusa looked up at her, "A-Ah betsuni Mio-senpai~"

"Mio's right Azusa, you've been kinda down lately." Tainaka Ritsu leaned in, "Are you love sick?"

"No way!" Azusa blushed.

"Eh?! Azu-nyan has a boyfriend~?" Hirasawa Yui glomped her, "What about me Azu-nyan~?" the senior girl cried.

"It has nothing to do with boys!" Azusa stood up, "Are you going to practice or not?!"

"Ma ma Azusa-chan. Have some tea." Kotobuki Tsumugi, also known as "Mugi", tried to calm her down by giving her some tea, "Is it about the new student coming to your class tomorrow?"

"Ta-Tabun…" Azusa calmed down slightly.

"So what if there's a transfer student?" Ritsu drank her tea.

"You'll never get it…" Azusa muttered under her breath, blushing very slightly.

* * *

After Club:

"Ja ne. See you all tomorrow." Azusa waved her upper classmen goodbye then left.

She walked alone on her way home, not noticing that a girl about her age just up behind her and hugged tightly, "Azu-chan~"

"Wa?!" Azusa frantically looked back and saw a lightly taller girl smiling at her, "Azu-chan long time no see~"

"Mi-Mika!"

"Yep~" Mika put her down, "How are you~?"

After Mika put her down, Azusa got a good look at her friend.

Mika was wearing black slightly baggy jeans, white shirt, and a black jacket. Since it was slightly dark, she couldn't see her hair or eyes but Azusa could tell that it was dark blue hair and blue eyes like it's always been since she's known her.

"I'm fine. How are you? When did you get here?"

"Fine as well~ I was looking around this city since I just moved here." Mika sweat dropped a bit, "Mind if I come with you?"

"Eh?" Azusa looked at her a bit confused, "You just moved next door yesterday and you still can't find everything?"

Mika laughed nervously, "Aha well I uh… got lost."

"Fine come with me." Azusa sighed a bit.

"You're not sad that my brother's not here are you~?" Mika teased her.

"Geh." Azusa blushed and looked at her, "That has nothing to do with any of this!"

Mika laughed, "He'll be home later so want to have dinner at my place like old times?"

"Mou…"

* * *

As they walked, they talked about what was going on with their lives and what was new with anything.

"Heh~ Sounds like you have tons of fun now~" Mika smiled, happy that her friend was happy.

"Un…" Azusa blushed and looked down, "Glad to hear that you and Kyosuke are still alright."

"We're just lucky that he finished school even though he didn't want to finish it…" Mika looked down, a bit sad.

"G-Gomen nasai Mika…"

"Unnu don't be…" she looked up at the sky, "I'm kinda glad we came back though…"

"Eh?"

"Because I wanted to see my future sister-in-law~!" Mika teased her and ran ahead.

Azusa blushed madly and chased after her, "EH?! W-What do you mean?!"

'_You'll thank me someday Azusa~ I know how you feel about Kyo-nii and I know he feels the same way as you~_' Mika thought as she ran, '_He looked more and more depressed and left me more and more often I couldn't stand it and I think you felt the same way…_'

Azusa huffed a bit as she ran and she was getting tired fast.

"Ara~?" Mika stopped, "You alright Azusa~?"

"Un…" Azusa stopped running and panted a bit, "N-Need to… catch my breath…"

Mika walked back to her, "Need a lift?"

"Eh?"

Mika giggled, "If it was Kyo-nii that asked, you would've taken his offer right~?"

"Chi-Chigau!" Azusa blushed and pouted, "Why are you teasing me like this?!"

"I wonder~" Mika turned around and started to walk again and up a flight of stairs.

"Mou…" Azusa followed her up a few steps; however… she was still tired and missed a step causing her to fall back.

Mika looked back and was shocked, "Azusa?!"

* * *

Me: And let's end it there shall we? Sorry about this chapter… I'll try to get some RitsuxMio parts later on for you readers and fix it so it'll be longer. Sorry again and please bear with me since I'm kinda new ja please read and review~ see ya all laterz~

* * *

_Preview: (for some of you since I don't know how fast I'll be updating)_

"_K-Kyosuke…? Y-You're back…?"_

"……"

"_K-Kyosuke…?"_

"_Azusa…he can't speak…"_


End file.
